Never Alone
by RoswellsPixieChick
Summary: What if Michael hadn't grown up alone? would he be different? M
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: i dont own roswell!   
  
Authors notes: Ok i hope you like this story! and NO Maria and Michael are not like brother and sisters! they see each other as "family" but not in a brother and sis sort of way just like they have to look out for each other... had to clear that up.. so with that said please read and review it  
  
Summary: What would have happened if Maria's parents abandoned her as a kid and it wasn't only her dad that left? What happened when she meets a certain spiky haired boy? What would Michael have been like if he hadn't been alone growing up?  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Maria." I heard Michael whisper.  
  
"Huh what?" I asked wiping my eyes as I willed myself to sit up.  
  
"You have to get ready for school." Michael stated with a soft voice.  
  
"Why it's not like you're going!" I said.   
  
"Maria!" he said a bit more forcefully.  
  
"Why should I have to go?"  
  
"Because one of us has to. Hank will be pissed if he comes home to find us here and I'd rather have him find me then you." Michael said looking into my eyes. Sometimes I felt as if I was going to drown in his eyes.   
  
"Fine!" I practically yelled.  
  
"Go take a shower."  
  
"Ok DAD." I said getting off the bed to go into our very cramped bathroom.   
  
"I'm not your dad!" He spat out we were giving each other intense stares. 'Michael's all I have in this world I don't even want to think what life would have been like for me if I wouldn't have been put into foster care with him.'  
  
"Thank god for that you might be worse then Hank." I said but I instantly regretted that when I saw the look that came over him.  
  
"Michael I'm sorry." I said placing my hand on his back. "I didn't mean it."  
  
"It's ok." He said moving his eyes up to mine the intensity and passion in this moment felt like it'd make me burn up but I knew Michael didn't care for me like that.   
  
"I'll never say anything like that again." I said softly but I knew all I could do is just keep on rubbing his back.   
  
"Really its ok just go take a shower and I'll call Iz to come get you."   
  
"I'd rather walk." I said truthfully.  
  
"Why?" Michael asked me for about the thousandth time.  
  
"Michael nothing personal I know they're you know like you and all but I am not taking their pity just because you guys are the same. Their your friends not mine." I stated I swear he tries to push Isabel and me together he just needed to face it we are different and by that I don't mean different species.  
  
"But Maria you don't make any friends."   
  
"And you do?"  
  
"I have friends Max, Isabel, Liz, Alex, Kyle."  
  
"Yeah but you're not close to them you don't let them see the real you."  
  
"Maria what I do isn't what you have to do."  
  
"But I learned it from you." I said staring at him.  
  
"Learned what?"  
  
"Don't get attached."  
  
"But Maria you're gonna have a life you don't have to worry about all the things I do." Michael said trying to comfort me. He was always trying to help me.  
  
'Yeah but what is a life for me without you?' I wanted to say but I knew I just couldn't it would make it worse for both of us.  
  
"I know." I said quietly he was right I needed to become friendlier with Max and Isabel and the rest of his "friends" but I didn't see the point. They knew the secret that Michael had shared with me all those years ago so what do they want a medal now?   
  
"Fine you can walk!" Michael said getting angry with me. So I just got up and went into the bathroom to take that shower I knew he'd be gone by the time I got out so it didn't really matter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Short update but please read and review and I'll give ya another real soon. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Michael?" I called into the room before entering although I knew I'd get no answer. So I quickly dressed in my low rider jeans and put on my black half shirt. Ran a comb through my shoulder length hair and grabbed my jackets I was so out of there.  
  
When I got to school I saw Liz walking with Max oh what a great couple I thought bitterly I mean Liz and Max were cool I'd give you that but was Max happy that Michael had told me no he wasn't.  
  
"I see you've decided to grace us with your presence." Isabel said in that stone cold voice.  
  
"Leave me alone." I said rolling my eyes I was so sick of the Ice Queen and all her bull.  
  
"I won't just leave you alone you have Michael all in a bunch."  
  
"So." I stated turning away from her.  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"That you'd make a cute couple with him." I said with a sickening sweet smile as I walked off. Teach her to always mess with me it was none of her business what goes on between Michael and me. ~*~*~*~  
  
"How's my girl?" I heard Alex ask me when I entered the crash down after school.  
  
"Well depends how's my boy doing?" I said with a fit of giggles.  
  
Alex was my only real friend besides Michael. Alex cared about me I knew it. He cared before he knew that secret.  
  
"I am doing just peachy now that your beautiful face is here to brighten my day." He said with a grin.  
  
You had to love Alex he had like this contagious smile that just made you lit up. He could make you go from really sad to bursting with happiness in minutes.  
  
"Aww you make me blush." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Do you guys even realize we're here?" The rest of the group asked.  
  
"No." We replied before we started laughing again.  
  
"So let's all calm down." Isabel said in a tone that said 'listen to me'.  
  
"Whatever." I said wrapping an arm around Alex she was just jealous.  
  
"You all have meet the new girl right?" Max asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah I think her names Tess Harding or something like that." Kyle said staring at us.  
  
"Well some weird things have been going on that have to do with her." Max stated.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I've been having these flashes that I can't control of her and we're doing things that when their over make me want to be sick." Max explained.  
  
"Do we really have to sit here and discuss your wet dreams Maxwell?" I asked which sent Alex and Liz into a fit of giggles. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Mar this is serious." He said in a stern voice.  
  
"Well then what do you think she's different?" I asked looking at him expectedly.  
  
"We're not sure what to think." Isabel said.  
  
"Well we're going to follow her." Michael said.  
  
"Oh cool I gotta go." I said grabbing my jacket and leaving I was going to go welcome the new girl tomorrow.  
  
Ok you may think I'm a bitch but usually when the pod squad don't like someone I like to be friends to them it's just fun to piss them off. ~*~*~*~  
  
When I got home I was just thinking of ways to fuck with the "pod" squad when I heard his shrill slurred voice.  
  
"Where are you you slut?" I hear Hank scream.  
  
"What?" I say walking into the front room to see bottles every where one very drunk Hank is not good.  
  
"You bitch you stole my beer!" Hank yells coming closer I can already smell the distinct nasty smell of alcohol on his breath.  
  
"I DID not." I scream back.  
  
"Little bitch I'll teacher you to lie to me." He grabs me by my hair throwing me onto the couch.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD." I scream when he climbs on top of me.  
  
"You want to talk about being a bastard you have no fucking parents you little tramp you're too ugly for anyone to care." He says smacking me I can feel the heat on my cheek its annoying and his breath stinks.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that." I state and he punches me in the eye I can't feel the pain too many times has he beat me. I got used to it.  
  
"You little slut I ought to kill you." He says pulling his knife up to my throat.  
  
"Please do it'd be better then being here with YOU." I shout and he punches me again.  
  
"I'm leaving." He says getting up leaving the fucked up trailer.  
  
"Good." I say after the door shuts. I walk into my room grabbing an ice pack that I hide and laying on the bed. I won't cry because he's not worth it.  
"Maria?" I hear Michael say a half-hour later. I am still nursing my bruised cheek, my eye and my cut on my throat.  
  
"Uh I'm busy." I say trying to cover up my face. I don't want him to see I don't want to be vulnerable  
  
"Whatever don't lie." He says walking in he takes one look at my face and the picture on my nightstand explodes.  
  
"Careful." I scold him. I know I shouldn't be so hard on him when he's being in his what I like to call 'over protective brother disease.'  
  
"I am going to kill him." He rants and I hear a bottle explode.  
  
"No Michael just calm down I'm fine." I tell him holding onto his hand.  
  
"I want to protect you."  
  
"I know but you can't." I tell him it's the truth he'll never be able to protect me especially not from myself.  
  
"But I want to try." He tells me brushing his thumb against my bruised cheek I close my eyes relishing in the feel of his finger against my skin.  
  
"Can we just go to sleep I'm really tired." I tell him yawning and laying back down on the pillow.  
  
"Yeah." He says pulling up the blanket.  
  
"Max will heal it." He whispers after we get comfortable.  
  
"No." I say I don't want Max to know what goes on in my head.  
  
"Maria."  
  
"Michael don't start." ~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey." I say as I walk up behind the petite blond as she's sitting alone. No one should sit alone in the quad during lunch people talk.  
  
"Uh hi." She says smiling shyly at me I can tell no one's really been to friendly to her.  
  
"Can I sit down?" I ask giving her a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah sure of course." She goes on as she moves her books off the seat.  
  
"Thanks it's kinda crowded out here." I say.  
  
"Yeah." She says.  
  
"Oh well I'm Maria Deluca." Yes sadly enough I kept my parents last name.  
  
"I'm Tess, Tess Harding." She says tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She was very bouncy I observed so full of energy and life.  
  
"Not to be rude but what happened to your face." Tess asks looking intently at my bruised face I know I know I should have let him heal it but I know I cant.  
  
"I am such a klutz I feel down the stairs." I lie smiling.  
  
"Ok well I'm sorry." She says her eyes full of concern.  
  
"So how do you like Roswell so far?" I ask her changing the touchy subject.  
  
"Its not what I'm used to but I like it here although I don't really think anyone likes me. Everyone seems so secretive they ignore me and act like I'm not there." She explained.  
  
"Yeah I know how that feels but you can kick it with me." I tell her I think she's really cool unlike all the other stick in the mud's they got around here.  
  
"I'd like that." She says with a relieved expression.  
  
"Maria." I hear Max's voice boom damn I'm caught.  
  
I turn around ever so slowly and smile sweetly up at him. "Huh?"  
  
"Come with me for a minute." He says glaring at me.  
  
Uh oh I know I'm in for it now. this will be fun 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Sorry I've been so busy!!! But I hope you like this so please leave some FB  
  
"Well I'm kinda busy here." I tell him he grabs my arm causing me to wince but he doesn't take notice of it.  
  
"Fine I'll see you later Tess." I say as he drags me off towards their table.  
  
"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Michael shouts at me when I sit down next to Alex who puts his hand on mine.  
  
"What the HELL do you think your doing acting like my fucking boss?" I scream glaring not even caring that people are staring.  
  
"You will NOT talk to her do I make myself clear?" Michael says in his 'don't fuck with me tone.'  
  
"The only thing that's clear here is that I'm so outta here." I say glaring before taking off through the door Tess exited.  
  
"That went well." Alex says sarcastically.  
  
Max just shakes his head.  
  
"I'll be back." Alex says getting up to come after me.  
  
"Let her go." Max says firmly. He didn't enjoy hurting the ones he cared about but he knew it was for the best.  
  
"Why?" Alex asks.  
  
"She needs to think about her priority's."  
  
"Fine." He says sitting down and talking to Isabel about it. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Tess I'm sorry." I say catching up to her at her locker.  
  
"It's ok." She says looking at me.  
  
"No they're rude." I tell her.  
  
"I understand they probably just don't want you associating with the new girl."  
  
"Yeah well as you can see I don't usually listen to what 'they' think I should do." I explain as I see them walk past.  
  
"So what are you doing after school?" She asks.  
  
"Umm nothing dreading going home where Michael will yell at me for running off." I say rolling my eyes.  
  
"Are you guys brother and sister?"  
  
"Hardly we were adopted together we look out for one another but we're hardly brother and sister." I tell her laughing at the thought.  
  
"Oh well if you want maybe I could talk to my dad and see if you could come spend the night." She says and I consider it before saying sure. This is just what I need a night away from the hell I call home.  
  
"Well I'll see ya by my explorer after school ok?" She tells me and I nod.  
  
"Later." I say as I run off to my next class just as the last bell rings. ~*~*~*~  
  
Note between Alex, Maria, and Isabel.  
  
Alex: Mar are you mad?  
  
Maria: Not at you.  
  
Isabel: Why are you mad.  
  
Maria: Why do you think?  
  
Isabel: it's not our fault we want you to be careful.  
  
Maria: your only worried about yourself so don't pretend.  
  
Isabel: Whatever you are so damn self centered.  
  
Maria: Oh and you 'I'm an ice bitch' aren't?  
  
Alex: Lady's Ladies calm down.  
  
Isabel: No she's got something up her ass  
  
Maria: Hmm probably the same thing that's stuck up your ass 24/7  
  
Isabel: You know you're just putting 'our' lives on the line here.  
  
Alex: Girls stop fighting  
  
Maria: Whatever signing off now. 


End file.
